Anna Kyle
"I am no man." - Anna, after killing Crane Anna Kyle is a deuteragonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, a previous huntress in training from Beacon Academy. When she crash landed near Cydonia, she became a supply runner. Character Data File Appearance Anna appears as a young lady, as her age is that, with black hair and brown eyes and pale skin. She has two scars on her back, that reach from her left shoulder to lower right back and right shoulder to lower left back caused by experimentation by a scientist. She wore clothing to cover the scars, but over time learned to live with it. After crashing on the outskirts of Cydonia and fought Crane, he scratched her left wrist and infected her with the Grymm infection, which causes her veins to be filled with black fluid. Her infection is managed by Cydonia's doctor. She wears a black vest, navy blue jeans, a brown belt and black boots. She occasionally wears a black leather jacket. During her time at Beacon Academy, she wore a black skin tight full body suit, skin tight brown shorts, black belt, brown leather jacket cut off from below the belly button and a selection of necklaces. Personality As a child, Anna was a typical cheery child who deeply loved her mother, but was afraid of her father, due to his abusive nature. She is defensive of her mother and stands between her and Abaddon, taking a hit in the process. After being forced to kill Abaddon and killing Amelia in mercy, she became colder and harder, running away from home and becoming a thief. As noted by several people, Anna was jealous of David before officially meeting him due to Ozpin favouring David over Anna when it came to missions, despite being Ozpin's adopted daughter. When she saw David go into the White Fang base to save Ruby Rose, she realised that she was wrong about him, and when they met officially had a friendlier and slightly flirty attitude towards him. When David went into a coma, she blamed herself for his injuries and became slightly depressed, crying when she went to see him in the hospital. She was overwhelmed when she discovered she could save David and with the help of Indiana and Team RWBY, managed to revive him. The rest of her time at Beacon was better off than before the Breach, being more open and friendly with others. After crashing in the forests outside Cydonia, she was injured and in near constant pain due to the infection she got from Crane. Spending time with David alone for a week strengthened their relationship and she became more open and passionate with him, but it was short lived, as she passed out. When they arrived at Cydonia, Anna kept relatively closed and distant to all the Cydonians, bar Alexander MacFarlane, and became jealous of women who showed interest or flirted with David, such as Vanessa Hazel and Hecate Smith. Before the Story Anna Kyle was born to Abaddon Grey and Amelia Nicholson Kyle approximately 18 years before the story started in the kingdom of Atlas. Anna grew up with a rough family, her father abusive to both Anna and her mother, and her mother attempting to shield her from Abaddon. When Anna was 7, she saved her mother from death by killing Abaddon, but was forced to kill her mother due to her injuries, which would have lead to a long, painful death. Anna ran away from her home and ended up in Vale by the age of 10, resorting to being a thief to sustain herself. One day, she attempted to steal from Ozpin, but was caught. Instead of turning her over to the police, he took pity on her and offered her a new life to train as a huntress, which Anna accepted. She trained for a few years, and was sent on her first mission when she was 13 to steal data from the White Fang. She was unsuccessful and was captured by Adam Taurus, who proceeded to interrogate her to no avail. A scientist experimented on her, causing two large gashes on her back in the shape of an 'X', and was deemed "a test subject doomed to die". Before she was disposed of, she was rescued by a boy who was sent by Ozpin to save Anna, which he succeeded. For the next four years, she was eternally grateful to him for saving her, but never knew who he was. Anna was sent to Mountain Glenn by Ozpin to shadow Team RWBYD while they searched for the White Fang and to find Robert H. Indiana. Despite slight reluctance to do a mission for someone she was jealous of, nevertheless she accepted Ozpin's mission. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance The Cinder Soldier Just as the train in the underground city of Mountain Glenn started driving towards Vale, Anna sneaked aboard the train, David sensing her, but didn't see her. When David engaged with the White Fang Lieutenant and was almost killed by him, Anna saved David at the last moment and told him to stop the train, leaving him wondering who she was. 177646-to-1 Chance of Survival After the train crashed into Vale and the Grimm started attacking civilians, both Anna and Indiana exited the wreckage of the train and assisted in fending off the Grimm. Anna briefly introduced herself to David and proceeded to swiftly kill a Deathstalker, leaving him with a wink. When three Nevermore's attacked, Anna killed one of them by stabbing it in both of its eyes and forcing it to crash into the ground. After David kills all the Grimm, but is left severely wounded and falls unconscious, she tells Indiana to get a teacher while she knelt by David's side with Yang and Ruby. Anna later explains to Ozpin, Ironwood and the councilmen what happened at the Breach and how David saved them all at the near cost of his life. She desperately asks Ozpin if there is anything they could do, but is saddened to find out that there is nothing they could do. She sadly mutters to himself "I failed him." Back to Normal To be added Killed Victims * Abaddon Grey * Amelia Nicholson Kyle (Out of Mercy) * Multiple Grimm types * Multiple White Fang soldiers * Crane * Multiple Grymm Relationships Family * Abaddon Grey (Deceased) - Abusive Father and Victim * Amelia Nicholson Kyle (Deceased) - Mother and Mercy Victim * Ozpin - Adpoted Father and Mentor * David Xiao Long - Boyfriend * Unnamed Son * Wanda Vitae - Adopted Daughter * Miranda Sapphire - Immortal Blood Donor Allies * Robert H. Indiana - Friend, teammate and temporary unwilling enemy * Kiley Alexandra Hunt - Friend and teammate * Linda Kaytlyn - Superior * Alexander MacFarlane - Friend * Vanessa Hazel - Best Friend * Noir Void - Friend * Xerxes the Bane - Friend * Hecate Smith - Friend * Sky Breaker - Friend Enemies * Crane (Deceased) - Enemy and Victim * Lexus Taub - Unwilling Superior and Traitor * Darren Hunter - Traitor and Attempted Killer Trivia * Anna's character is an original character created by the author. ** Her forename, Anna, is based off a mistake by the author by the actress Anne Hathaway, who portrayed Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises. ** Her surname, Kyle, is based off Catwoman's real name, Selina Kyle. * Anna Kyle was not created when the story started, she was created at a later date since David's life was getting too dark, and Anna could make it brighter.